folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Shortcut Keys
Rather than navigate the menus at the bottom of the screen to perform tasks, it is generally faster and easier to use shortcut keys. The following is a list of shortcuts that may help improve your experience: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/foldit/images/0/09/Foldit_cheat_sheet.png Click here for a single-page printable cheat sheet Best view *Home: recenter the protein on your screen. Useful if you have lost yor protein off screen. *Click-Drag (background): Rotate the protein to see the other faces (without changing the shape) *Right Click and drag (background): move all the protein (without changing the shape) *Scrool of the mouse or shift click and drag or middle click and drag : zoom Actions *W: Global wiggle of the entire protein, excluding the frozen elements in old interface and in no art of the protein is selected in selection interface, Local wiggle the selection part in selection interface except if an element is frozen. *E: Wiggle sidechains the entire portein, in old interface. The entire protein or the selected part in selection interface. *Y:Wiggle backbone in old interface *T: Wiggle backbone in selection interface, the entire protein or the selected part *S: Shakes sidechains, for all sidechains that are not frozen *Space Bar: Stops any ongoing Wiggle, Tweak, or Rebuild, in realtime, preserving the score at the moment the spacebar was pressed. *M: Mutate in old interface *Y: Mutate in selection interface, the entire protein of the selected part *Left-drag a segment: pull Controls *Shift-click on a segment and drag: make a rubber band in old interface *Left-click on a segement and drag: make a rubber band in selection interface *D: Disable all rubber bands and Enable all rubber bands *R: Removes any rubber bands. *F: If there are any frozen elements, this unfreezes them. If there are none, it freezes the entire protein. *Middle click: freeze the segment *A: align to the guide in selection interface *G: Align to the guide in old interface *Ctrl-A: selection of all the protein in selection interface Undo *Z: Undo *Ctrl-Z: Undo (also Z) *Ctrl-Y: Redo *Ctrl-B: Restore Best *A: in old interface, restore best? *Ctrl-R: Prompts you to reset the puzzle. You can still choose "no" if you like. *Ctrl-P : Return to puzzle menu, Switch Puzzle *Ctrl-X : Exit Save, load... *Ctrl-shift-9: save structure *Ctrl-9: Load saved structure *Ctrl-O: Opens shared/saved solutions Mode (old interface) *1 : Enters Pull Mode *2 : Enters Structure Mode *3 : Enters Note Mode *4 : Enters Design Mode Menus *Shift-click on the segment: in old interface, open the pie menu with rebuild, tweak, cut, idealize ... *L: Open alignment panel *U: Open Undo menu *H: Show menus in slection interface *C: Cookbook in slection interface *V: View options in selection interface *B: Behavior menu in selection interface *Ctrl-T: General options Menu Structure Move the mouse along the backbone: in old interface, in structure mode, paint structure along the backbone View Shortcuts *Ctrl-Shift-M Reverts to main style. *Ctrl-Shift-H Enters hydrophobic view *Ctrl-Shift-S Returns to score view (from hydrophobic view) *Shift-A Selects "Show All (Slow)" from the Side Chains Options View menu *Shift-B Toggles "Show Sheet Bonds" from the View menu *Shift-C Toggles "Show Clashes" from the View menu *Shift-D Selects "Don't Show (Fast)" from the Side Chains Options View menu *Shift-G Toggles "Glow Hydrophobic Sidechains" from the View menu *Shift-H Toggles "Show Hydrogen Bonds" from the View menu *Shift-R Toggles "Use Relative Scoring" from the View menu *Shift-S Toggles "Show Guide" from the View menu (if a guide has been loaded) *Shift-T Selects "Show Stubs" from the Side Chains Options View menu *Shift-V Toggles "Show Voids" from the View menu Resets all secondary structures in the puzzle to match the defaults for that puzzle. Mouse Functions *Click-Drag In Pull Mode this will pull the protein, in Structure Mode it will copy the segment you started on, to the segment you end on, and any in between. *Shift-Click Locks the segment, holding shift and double clicking locks the structure *Shift-Click (background) Zooms in and out based on which direction you move the mouse. *Ctrl-Click Displays the menu you would normally see when you right click *Shift-Click-Drag (backbone) Creates a rubber band, which can be connected to another portion of the structure or to a point in space. *Shift-Alt-Click-Drag (backbone) Creates rubber band to space without snapping the free end to any part of the protein. *Click (Rubber band, narrow part or flange) Deletes the rubber band clicked on. *Click (Rubber band, ball end) Centers the ball end of the rubber band at the point clicked. *Click-Drag (Rubber band, ball end) Moves the ball end of the rubber band to a new location. *Alt-Click-Drag (Rubber band, ball end) Moves the ball end of the rubber band without snapping to any part of the protein. Keyboard-mouse combinations These key combinations are activated by hovering the mouse pointer over a specific amino acid on the protein and then pressing the corresponding key. For example "Mouse-Q" means move the mouse pointer to a specific amino acid and then press the Q key on the keyboard. *Mouse-Q Centers the camera on the pointed to residue so that future camera rotations will rotate around the residue. *Mouse-Shift-Q Shows cutaway view of protein (and electron density cloud if active) centered on the pointed to residue. *Mouse-Tab Opens an information box giving the residue number as well as scoring for the given residue. In a multi-start puzzle, also shows number of the start used. Completeness eventually this may become a complete list, please contribute to this page. Category:Tools